


Won't You Take Me Out of My Head?

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: Conner is stressed after a long day. But Dick is always ready to give his puppy whatever he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> Title is from And The Snakes Start to Sing by Bring Me The Horizon, which has, like, very little to do with this fic, except that the line fit.

Dick was sitting on the couch, legs sprawled out and feet propped on the opposing armrest, cuddling his elephant plush and watching Brooklyn 99.

“Babe?”

Dick looked up just in time to see Conner plop down on the floor, back leaning up against the sofa. His shoulders were slumped.

“What’s up?” Dick asked. He reached out and cupped Conner’s face, turning his head towards him and kissing him on the forehead.

“I don’t wanna think today. Wanna get out of my head.” He spoke quietly, slowly, and Dick could almost see him struggling to make his words work. His eyes were guarded.

Dick’s heart broke. He hated seeing Conner like that, hated that the world was so hard on him.

Dick nodded. “Okay babe. Wanna be my pretty pup?”

Kon smiled, small and quiet. “Mmhmm.”

“Go to the bedroom and take off as much as you want. I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dick leaned down to kiss him again, on the lips this time. “I love you.”

Kon’s eyes softened. “Love you too.” He stood and left in the direction of the bedroom.

Dick headed to the kitchen and took one of Kon’s dog bowls out from the lower cabinet next to the sink, filling it with water. He set it on the counter and rummaged in the pantry. It was always a mess, Wally not exactly paying attention to where things were supposed to go when he was unloading the groceries at superspeed. Finally he found a bag of M&M’s for treats. He grabbed the water bowl and went after his boyfriend. He didn’t want to leave him waiting long.

Dick stifled a gasp when he walked in to see Conner lying on the bed in a pair of briefs. Sometimes it still sidelined him how beautiful Kon was, how trusting, and that he was his to love and spoil.

“Oh, my pretty puppy,” Dick said. He set the bowl and the M&M’s on the nightstand, then sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Conner’s shoulders. “Oh darling I love you,” he said, peppering kisses all over his face.

Kon looked up at him hopefully. “Can I be your puppy now?”

Dick grinned. “Of course babe. What do you want today? Bit? Tail?”

Kon cocked his head, thinking for a moment. “Just collar. Want my bone.”

“Okay love,” Dick said. He went to the closet and pulled down a mat with a pawprint pattern and a large puppy pad. He put the mat on the floor and set the water bowl on top of it, then put down the puppy pad a few feet away. Then he went back to the closet to pull out the puppy toybox.

He’d bought a bone-shaped doggy toybox and added shelves and lining so he could stock it with all his pup’s gear and toys. For today, he picked out the blue silicone chewy bone, a brush, and a soft plain leather collar.

“Are we green?” Dick asked as he sat down on the bed.

Kon nodded.

“I need words, pet.”

“‘M green,” Kon said.

Dick buckled the collar around his neck.

Immediately, Kon whined and butted his head up against Dick’s stomach, asking for attention.

“Hey sugarplum. Are you gonna be my cuddlepup today?”

Kon yipped and Dick laughed.

“What a good dog. Such a good puppy for me.” Dick ran his hand down Kon’s back, stopping just at the waistband of his briefs, then petted him again and again. “Oh what a good boy you are! Who’s a good boy?” He kissed Kon on the nose, then gently on the lips. “Guess who?”

Kon made a questioning noise, a little whine that pitched up at the end.

“It’s you! My good pet.”

Kon gave a satisfied sigh and flopped his head down on Dick’s lap.

“Good pups get cuddles,” Dick murmured, petting Kon’s back again. He ruffled Kon’s hair, admittedly messing it up on purpose, though it was a bit of a mess already. “Do you want brushes? Does my puppy need grooming?”

Kon tapped once against Dick’s leg. Green.

  
“Okay my sweet pretty pup. I’ll always give you what you need.”

Dick knew he was guilty of so much baby talk, but he didn’t care. He wanted to praise Kon constantly, so he did.

He gave Kon the bone to chew on as he brushed. It squeaked quietly as he chewed in the near-silence of the room, the only other noise Dick’s quiet humming.

Dick scratched behind his ears with his left hand as he gripped the brush with his right, gently working out the tangles. “My good pet.”

Before long, Conner sighed contentedly again, the bone falling from his mouth as he nestled a little closer to Dick and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
